Stars in The Haze Book 1: Secrets to Keep
by Oceanrush
Summary: When a MistClan apprentice, Shellpaw, starts getting odd dreams, she tries to ignore them. But she can't ignore the fact that she's not the only on with secrets, and must face the fact that something is coming... but no one knows what.
1. Allegiances

**MistClan**

 **Leader:** Webstar - gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Deputy: Wolfsnow - long-furred white tom with gray tips and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Aspenpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Swiftbriar - Brown she-cat with lighter specks

 **Warriors:**

Foxpelt - orange tabby tom with a white belly and paws

Roseclaw - cream colored she-cat with a white belly

 **Apprentice:** Ripplepaw

Maplenose - dark brown tom with white paws

Copperfur- copper colored tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Bravepaw

Vineclaw - young tabby Tom with orange stripes

 **Apprentice:** Shellpaw

Rubblepelt - gray-brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Clawpaw

Tumblestep - dark gray tabby tom with white paws

Bluesky - Light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Songflower - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Aspenpaw - black and white tom

Ripplepaw - gray she-cat with white belly and muzzle

Clawpaw - long-furred tabby tom

Shellpaw - buff colored she-cat with one blue eye

Bravepaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Mossleaf - long-furred gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shrewtail- reddish-brown she cat, mother of Marshkit, Russetkit, and Twigkit.

Sageheart - gray she-cat, mother of Gorsekit, Fawnkit, and Ivykit

 **Elders:**

Whitesplash - ginger tabby she-cat with white spots on her muzzle

Rockfoot - gray-brown tabby tom

Larchface - tabby she-cat with a white throat

Ravenscar - black tom with a long scar on his back

 **EmberClan**

 **Leader:** Dewstar - black and white she-cat

 **Apprentice** : Pebblepaw

 **Deputy:** Hareclaw - black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Sparrowbelly - tabby tom with a darker belly

 **Warriors:**

Mosspad - dark gray tom

Whiskerwing - very small tabby she-cat

Ryeheart - black tom with white patches

 **Apprentice:** Driftpaw

Mottleface- long-furred white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and blue eyes

Logpelt - tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Mintpaw

Slateface - gray tabby tom

Reedwing - orange tom

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - gray tom with blue eyes

Mintpaw - tabby she-cat with white

Marshpaw - white she-cat with a black back

Sunpaw - long-furred orange tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Archwing - black she-cat

Sweetdapple - white she-cat with gray tabby patches


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A large black tom raced across a rocky moor. The only thing visible in the moonlight was a small abandoned stone building. It was in the middle of the night, and the only thing that could be heard were the faint sound of grasshoppers.

As the tom neared the building, shapes became visible in the entrance. There were many cats inside, for this had come to be their home. When the tom entered into the stone walls, another cat looked up.

"What is it, Dusk?" She asked.

"I found something," Dusk panted. "Where is Thorn?"

"I'm right here."

A tabby emerged from the shadows. "What did you find, exactly?"

A smirk appeared on Dusk's face. "You'll never believe this..."

Dusk and Thorn went off to the far corner of the camp as to not be overheard, and the she-cat started to follow them, but Thorn shook his head. "It might be best for you not to hear this just yet, Lily."

As they headed back into the shadows, Lily couldn't help but be overwhelmed with excitement. Could this be what they had been looking for?


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I padded through an unfamiliar forest. I could barely see anything in the night, and dark clouds covered the stars. Raindrops pattered down through the trees. I looked around. There was no sign of anyone here. There was no sign anyone had _ever_ been here. _How did I get here?_ I thought. There must have been some way out. I sped up my pace a little bit, feeling chilled by an odd sensation that there was something here, and someone actually _was_ watching me.

Squinting through the trees, I saw a clearing with a small hill. _Could there be someone there who could help me?_ It was worth a try. I padded to the edge of the trees. Peering from behind a tree trunk, I saw the sky light up for a split second and heard the crackle of thunder.

In that brief moment of light I saw a cat silhouetted on top of the hill. They were facing away from to me, appearing to look into the distance. I should have been relieved that I had finally found a cat in that unnerving place, but instead, something told me not to approach them.

The next thing I knew, a weight landed on me. "Shellkit, wake up!"

My eyes darted open, meeting blue ones a mouse-length away from mine. "Ow! Get off, Bravekit!" I said, pushing him off. "Isn't there an easier way to wake me up?"

"Not the way you sleep!" He teased.

Bravekit was my brother. He was a gray tabby, and he didn't get his name for nothing, but I thought his name should have been Troublekit. He got into more trouble than a rabbit trying to sneak into a fox's den.

"Guess what I heard?" Bravekit meowed.

"Have you been eavesdropping _again_?" Blinking sleep out of my eyes, I leaned in to hear what he had to say. "What did you hear this time?"

"I heard Webstar say to Copperfur that we're ready to become apprentices!" He mewed with nearly unsuppressed excitement.

"What? Really? We're going to be apprentices?" I knew we would become apprentices one day, but it was finally here. _I can't wait!_

A familiar mew sounded from behind us. "You know, if you're trying to keep a secret, you should at least keep your voice down."

It was our mother, Mossleaf. Bravekit looked a lot like her; the same gray tabby pelt and blue eyes, only Mossleaf had much longer fur. I expected her to be angry at us, but instead her eyes glittered with amusement.

"Well, knowing or not, both of my kits still need to be groomed." Mossleaf started to wash Bravekit's head.

"Mom!" He squealed.

A soft _mrrow_ of laughter came from the back of the nursery, where the ground sloped up. It was Gorsekit; one of Sagefoot's kits. He was a few moons younger than us, but he acted like he was the best thing to ever happen to the MistClan. _What a mouse-brain!_ His sisters Tansykit and Fawnkit were next to him. Fawnkit was nice, but Tansykit had a sharp tongue that got her in trouble.

"Gorsekit, be nice. I know you, me and Tansykit have all had to be groomed by our mother before!" Fawnkit meowed.

"Oh, whatever! You're no fun." Gorsekit grumbled.

After Mossleaf had made sure Bravekit and I had had been thoroughly groomed, she sent us out into the clearing to bring back fresh-kill for Shrewtail, who's three kits had just been born a few sunrises ago.

The camp clearing was wide, with a large, jagged tree stump in the middle. That was where Webstar addressed the Clan. I had seen him do it a few times. Next to it was a tree with low branches, and cats had fit twigs, leaves, whatever they could find, to make it easy to climb. That was where the leader's den was, mostly built out of twigs and sticks. I thought it was the neatest thing I had ever seen.

Between the leader's den and the nursery was a fallen tree, but not the one that had left behind a stump in the clearing. The elders loved to bask on it, as it was covered it soft moss. Whitesplash and Larchface were using it.

Across from the nursery was the warriors den, and to its left was the apprentices den, and then elders den, and lastly the medicine clearing.

Bravekit and I padded over to the fresh-kill pile. A patrol had just come back through the entrance of camp, which was hidden behind leaves. I was trying to understand more about battles and techniques, though I knew I had only a faint idea of what actually went on. I did figure out that the entrance was probably hidden so it wasn't easy for intruders to find the camp.

"I'll take this to Shrewtail," Bravekit meowed. "You can pick something out for us to share."

As he headed back to the nursery, I picked out a mouse and sat beside the fallen tree to wait for him. Excitement was still buzzing around in my head thinking about becoming apprentices. We could get to sleep in the apprentice den, learn battle moves, and hunt for the Clan. _I bet that will make Gorsekit jealous!_ I twitched my whiskers, imagining his expression.


End file.
